kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenjuro Banno
was a scientist and friend of Krim Steinbelt, and Go and Kiriko Shijima's birth father. He created the Roidmudes, unique androids that were capable of "evolving" to become more like humans. Later, he creates a knockoff of the Drive Driver based off the original and transforms into http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/07/kamen-rider-drive-gold-drive-revealed.html Character History When his development of the Roidmudes had hit a wall, Banno asked his friend Krim Steinbelt for help. Steinbelt gave them the prototype Core Driviars to continue their evolution. However, Banno deliberately corrupted them, causing them to start a plot to destroy the world, evolving by absorbing information and stealing the best physical attributes of human beings. Banno's body was killed by the first three Roidmudes, but his mind became a prisoner for the 3rd Roidmude, and eventually was turned into a procedure stored in a tablet computer Brain stole from a bystander during 029's revival, and would later be used to help reset Roidmude Cores. When Go found out the truth after Brain used Banno to shelter him from a blow from the Zenrin Shooter while he was down, the Kamen Rider went undercover to save his father, playing the role of the betrayer like a world-class actor. With Chase's interference on barging to the high ranked Roidmudes' hideout when he thought Go's mind was influenced by Freeze, Banno was ripped from Brain's possession by Go and escaped with Banno. Though he was safe thanks to his son, he was still in danger and remained targeted by the Roidmudes. While he seemed willing to help Go and his friends, it turned out that he was simply manipulating them for his own sinister ends. He attacked them by gaining control of one of the Ride Boosters and opened fire on the Riders when they tried to rescue Kiriko from being abducted by the Tornado Roidmude, causing a burned Shinnosuke to fall off a cliff and lose Mr. Belt to a Roidmude and an overwhelmed Go to face Heart alone. Personality Banno as a human is viewed in flashbacks as a cruel, sadistic man whose constant failures to advance or complete his Roidmude research drove him to insanity. He was also petty as during one of his experiments on his sentient androids, he made one into the likeness of a billionaire who refused to invest in his research to enact his fantasies of torturing him. He also displayed narcissistic tendencies, as he believed anyone who did not understand his supposed genius was beneath him and enjoyed making those kinds of people suffer. To him, the concept of familial love is a foreign notion. He never viewed the members of his family as anything more than research subjects. As an A.I., Banno is more cold and manipulative but retains some of his human traits such as his sadism and his desire to further his scientific goals, as well as his insanity. Family *Kiriko Shijima - Daughter *Go Shijima - Son *Sukimo Shijima - Wife *Sachiko Emoto Functionality - Kamen Rider Gold Drive = Kamen Rider Gold Drive Upon creating a knockoff Driver belt based on the data of the original Drive Driver, Banno is able to transform into Kamen Rider Gold Drive. In this form, he possesses the strength and abilities similar to the Super-Evolved Roidmudes. *'Weapons and Shift Car/Signal Bike Hijacking': Using the data he stole from the Drive Pit, Banno is able to steal weapons and the Signal Bikes and Shift Cars from the Riders using a form of teleportation. The support devices also seem to be obedient to him once they are swiped, as Signal Tomarle did not try to escape his grasp and stayed in the Zenrin Shooter to fire its attack. Even more troublesome for the Riders is that not even the Shift Tridoron Car is immune to this abilities effects. }} Equipment Devices *Dark Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Gold Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used Weapons *Door-Ju - Gold Drive's gun weapon originally used by the second Drive *Brake Gunner - Gold Drive's gun weapon originally used by Chaser *Zenrin Shooter- Gold Drive's second gun weapon. Stolen from Kamen Rider Mach during thier first battle Vehicles *Ride Booster Red - Stolen from Drive Pit Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tenjuro Banno was voiced and portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gold Drive, his suit actor is unknown. Etymology Banno's surname is a homonym of the Japanese word , which ties in with his ability to perform multiple abilities, like attacking and healing. Notes *Kamen Rider Gold Drive's suit appears to be a repurposed and repainted Protodrive suit with Type Speed's headpiece. **It is possible that Gold Drive's helmet is taken from Type High Speed's headpiece. *Continuing the'' "Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider"'' concept, Tenjuro becomes the K.A.R.R. counterpart to Krim's K.I.T.T. **This is further noticeable in the fact that the colors of their respective belts LEDs are the same as their Knight Rider counterpart's Anamorphic Equalizers. (Krim and K.I.T.T's are red while Tenjuro and K.A.R.R.'s are yellow.) *Banno is the first Kamen Rider to also be his own transformation device. Category:Drive Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Relatives Category:Good turns evil Category:Villains Category:Drive Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders